A Cave and Caroline Story
by DMClover123
Summary: This is a story of Caroline and Cave from when Caroline started working at Aperture all the way to the GLaDOS project. I do not own portal unfortunately, Valve does. All of the Cores are human! Some strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided to write a Portal fic about Cave Johnson and Caroline because I think they make a perfect couple and probably one of my favorite pairings. Please review and let me know what you think and I might just write another chapter. Kim Swift is one amazing woman!**

**-Bea Bea**

Chapter 1: Caroline's New Job

Well today is the day my new job starts at Aperture Laboratories as Cave Johnson's assistant. Cave Johnson…what a great man and an honor to work under him. I have admired him since I was a little girl and now he is giving me a job right out of college and I'm still shocked he gave me the job.

It all started when I saw the ad in the newspaper for a job as his assistant and I decided it would be worth a shot to put in an application just to see what would happen. The very next day I was called in for an interview and not even a minute later Cave Johnson told me I had the job. And well now here I am, arriving way too early for my first day on the job. The night workers were just exiting the building as I pulled up, ready to work all night if I could.

"Hi, you must be Mr. Johnson's new assistant," a voice said from behind me. I turned to see a tall man with green eyes.

"Yes I am, my name is Caroline McLain," I said extending my hand to him.

"Name's Rick," he replied kissing the back of my hand.

"Hi, Rick, what department do you work in?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't notice my blush.

"I work in maintenance but I also do odd jobs for the Lab Boys," he answered, still holding on to my hand.

"What are you doing here this early? Are you just leaving?" I asked, pulling my hand away.

"Nah I'm here early because apparently one of the Boys needs me for some reason," Rick answered taking a step closer to me. "Why're you here early?"

"I'm here because I was so excited to start that I couldn't wait any longer," I said with a smile.

"Wow I'm impressed. Maybe you'll last a lot longer than my last assistant," said a familiar voice from behind me.

"Mornin', Mr. Johnson," Rick said with a smile.

"Good morning, Rick, you should probably get to work," Mr. Johnson said, eyeing Rick suspiciously.

"Yep I'll be right on that," Rick said, walking away. What a bizarre man…

"Well, Caroline, you are very early but I guess we can get to work now," he said walking into the very large building. I couldn't help but notice how excited I felt as we walked together inside. He really is an exceptional man. He led me through the entire building and into a room with a hallway with a desk inside. "Here is your desk and through those doors is my office. The files on your desk need to be organized and the important ones need to be sent in to me. Sorry but my last assistant left it a total mess. If I need you to get anything for me I will contact you through the PA system but before you get to work, get me some coffee from the break room," Cave Johnson said as he walked through the doors to his office.

"Yes sir, Mr. Johnson," I said excitedly as I turned to go get his coffee. The break room was only a few doors down from Mr. Johnson's office. I turned the coffee maker on and started making coffee but was stopped by a voice behind me.

"Mr. Johnson's already puttin' you to work I see, Sweetheart," Rick said with a goofy grin.

"Yes he is. Don't you have work to be doing?" I asked after I finished the coffee.

"Yeah but I happened ta notice ya in here makin' coffee and I couldn't resist sayin' hi to a pretty lady like you," Rick replied. I smiled politely at him as I started to walk away.

"Sorry, Rick, but I have to go. See you later," I said quickly.

"Bye bye, Caroline," he said from behind me. I still couldn't decide if I liked him or night but he seemed decent enough, just messing with me is all.

"Here you go, Mr. Johnson," I said, handing him the coffee.

"Wow this is the best coffee I've ever had," Mr. Johnson exclaimed after taking a sip.

"Thank you, I'll get to work now," I said walking out the door to my desk. I could already tell I was going to like it here a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! I decided to update already because I now have free time and I promise it will be more descripted! Thank you to Nerdy Kyo-chan for the review and feedback, I really appreciate it! Well enjoy the story!**

-**Bea Bea**

Chapter 2: Rick's Feelings

The next few days were uneventful and I started to develop a routine. Every day I would arrive as the night shift was leaving, start working on filing the mess Mr. Johnson's last assistant left me, fetch Mr. Johnson his coffee when he got to work, then work on paper work until late that night. Occasionally I would go with Mr. Johnson and see some of the things the Lab Boys were creating and it never ceased to amaze me. Mr. Johnson was a weird but in a pleasant and wonderful way that I couldn't help but admire.

Sometimes I would catch Rick staring at me with a feeling I couldn't quite comprehend reflecting in his eyes. Could it be respect? Or maybe lust? I was never good at reading people and the large brunette definitely was not making it easy for me because he would always turn away when our eyes met. He always says such nice things to me but Mr. Johnson always tells me that in this business there is no time for romance. I always find it ironic that he says that to me when he occasionally flirts with random women and I often hear people in the break room talking about Mr. Johnson taking home women then firing them the next day. For some reason I can't place it really annoyed me when they would start naming women that he fired and presumably brought home with him.

It was one of these moments in the break room that I sensed someone creep up behind me when I was making coffee. "Hey, Caroline! How ya doin'?" Rick said in his lovely western accent as I set the coffee cup on the table.

"Oh hi, Rick," I responded as I poured some cream into the warm mug.

"Enjoyin' your job?" he mildly asked as I felt him brush past me to get to the coffee maker.

"Yes it's quite amazing and everything I'd ever thought it was," I said and even I could tell how distant my own voice sounded.

"Everythin' OK?" he asked and I could definitely hear the concern that laced his voice.

"Yes just a little distracted I guess. I heard some people saying some nasty things about Mr. Johnson and taking women home," I told him with bitterness in my voice and maybe a little bit of…jealousy? What reason would I have for being jealous when there is nothing going on between us except a professional relationship? The thought barely crossed my mind when I realized Rick was talking again.

"…and that's the story of why his last assistant quit," Rick concluded even though I didn't hear a single word he said. I made a mental note to ask someone later about that story so Rick wouldn't know I wasn't listening.

"Well thank you for the story, Rick, but my break is almost over and I have some really important things to get back to," I said as I quickly finished my coffee and contemplated getting more for Mr. Johnson but decided against it.

"OK then, Little Missy, but how about we discuss this more over dinner sometime?" Rick asked in a seductive voice as he moved toward the entrance so I couldn't escape.

"I…I'm sorry, Rick, but Mr. Johnson says dating would only distract me and I work long hours so I wouldn't have time," I managed to stutter out through my shock. So I was right, Rick did like me like that.

"Hey, if you change your mind, you know exactly where I'll be," he said in his usual cheery fashion but that didn't stop me from noticing the hurt that flashed in his eyes first.

"Well, I'll see you around," I said as I pushed past him without making eye contact but mostly to hide the blush that crept along my cheeks at a bad time and now to return to my amazing boss.

**So tell me how you like it and give me honest feedback! Thank you for reading and Chapter 3 is coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi here's the new chapter! I'm so happy every people are reading it. This chapter is where it starts to become more Cave and Caroline but Rick is not going to like it! Please leave a review when you're done reading!**

**-Bea Bea**

Chapter 3: Caroline's New Feelings

My job continues to interest me even after working here for a month and my respect for Mr. Johnson is rising with every passing moment. I have read enough romance novels to know that it isn't just respect I feel for Mr. Johnson but I also know how he feels about relationships. I spend most of my time giving him massages, getting him coffee, or just making sure he's not losing his temper on some poor intern for no reason. Rick has been keeping his distance and it has been very disconcerting because he pretends nothing ever happened when I finally get him to talk to me. I guess I can focus on one problem that needs solving at a time such as getting my stressed boss some coffee.

As I walk into the break room, I notice Rick yelling at one of the Lab Boys, a young blond who I looked scared. "…Shut up, Blondie, I don't have to deal with you all hours of the day!" I heard him shout.

"Rick, what's wrong?" I asked, having never seen him agitated let alone mad. As soon as the words left my lips, Rick whorled around a put on a smile as if nothing had happened.

"Oh hi, Caroline, how's it goin'?" he said as the smaller man next to him sat down to finish his coffee. "I was jus' tryin' to tell Craig over here that I really don't want him followin' me around all day because he's annoyin," Rick said quickly when he noticed my glance toward the other man.

"What'd he do to annoy you?" I asked Rick, sympathizing with the young blond sitting at the table looking into his coffee cup. The kid could hardly be in his twenties and probably just out of college so it was natural that he would be curious.

"He acts like a know-it-all and spews out facts that nobody cares about," Rick yelled pointing toward the kid. I couldn't help but take a few steps away from Rick because I had never seen him like this and especially not toward me. When I didn't respond to him from lack of words he stormed off angrily mumbling to himself. I finally managed to shake off the shock and walk to the coffee maker to do what I was originally supposed to.

"I'm sorry I caused him to yell at you like that," the kid, Craig, said quietly. I moved to sit in the chair next to him since I had plenty of time to talk with the slow coffee maker.

"I can understand how you feel. I can tell you really admire Rick, don't you?" I said suspiciously while putting my hand on his back.

"Yes of course I do! He always yells at me to stop talking but I just want him to know I'm not some dumb kid," Craig said with a small sigh.

"He'll come around don't worry about it but we can talk more because I have to get this coffee up to the Boss right now," I said with a smile and stood up to grab the cup from the beeping coffee maker. "Nice meeting you, Craig," I said patting him on the back as I brushed past him and out the door back to the office.

When I walked into the office, Mr. Johnson was on the phone with a paper in his hand and his feet up on his desk. "I don't care if it takes that long! I want to start production on the propulsion gel immediately and I can't do it without test subjects so bring those astronauts back to Earth!" Mr. Johnson yelled into his phone as I set his coffee cup down on the desk. "Damn people trying to keep my test subjects on the moon!" Mr. Johnson said after hanging up the phone.

"How long will it be until they're back?" I asked while walking behind him to rub his shoulders.

"About three months but the issue is they don't want the astronauts to put themselves at risk," Mr. Johnson said leaning back into the massage with a contented sigh. I glanced at his desk and noticed the amount of paper work that was stacked on it and some from a few days ago.

"Sir, some of this paperwork should have been done a while back!" I said sternly as I stopped rubbing his shoulders to reach over and grab one of the papers that happened to be on a project from last week.

"I know but there's so much!" he said putting sitting up straight while putting his feet on the floor. I let a small sigh escape me as I leafed through the stack to see exactly how far back it went.

"There wouldn't be so much if you kept up with it but I can help you with some of these and get you more organized so you have less work," I said as I picked up a big stack.

"Wow thanks, Caroline! You really have made this company better since you started working here!" Cave exclaimed as he stood up to give me a hug as a blush crept up my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but we should get to work if we want all of this to get done today," I said prying myself from him even though I didn't want to.

**Well this chapter is a little bit longer and I'll try to keep my chapters long. Please let me know what you think and I always appreciate critiques.**

**-Bea Bea**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, everyone! Here's a new chapter of the story and this chapter is going to be focused on Cave and Caroline mostly! Please leave a review!**

**-Bea Bea**

Chapter 4: So Many Surprises!

Mr. Johnson was becoming close to me but I was trying to keep it professional but he was making it harder and harder. I hated to go home to my small, lonely apartment so I stayed later and later every night and Mr. Johnson didn't have a problem with it because I didn't demand higher pay and didn't even want any money at all. Working with Mr. Johnson all day was enough reward for me but I never told him that out of fear of how he would react. "Caroline, can you get me another cup of coffee, please," Mr. Johnson asked me as I was walking out of his office one day.

"Yes, Sir," I said, flashing a smile at him as I turned and walked away. I could feel his eyes on my back and for some reason it made me feel good about myself and I couldn't help a small smile from creeping up my face until I walked into the break room and saw the seen laid out in front of me. Rick was yelling at two of the Lab Boys: one I recognized as Craig, the kid from the other day, but I didn't know who the older man beside him was. The man appeared to be very nervous and he was fiddling with his tie while Rick yelled. "What is going on with you, Rick?" I asked him as I laid my hand on his shoulder.

"What do you care?" he snapped back at me with bitterness heavy in his voice. I couldn't help but be taken aback by his tone. Ever since I told him I didn't want to go out with him, he has been acting like a jerk and snapping at everyone, including me.

"Rick, I care about you a lot," I said softly to him. I grew up as an orphan but I never had a single friend and was considered an outcast and I thought Rick was my first friend because he didn't judge me for how I dress and look.

"Oh, sure you do," he shot back sarcastically with a look of malice and hurt in his eyes. I couldn't help but notice the other two slowly slip out of the room without Rick seeing them.

"Rick, please tell me why you're acting like this?" I pleaded with him as he turned to leave.

"You bitch! How could you not know what happened?" he yelled at me and took a menacing step forward with only anger reflecting in his eyes. I couldn't say anything in return and I could feel tears start to prick the corner of my eyes from the way his words stung me.

"Please I don't know what you're talking about," I could barely manage to force the words out of my mouth and my voice was cracking so I wasn't sure he knew what I said. Rick just glared at me until he suddenly stormed off leaving me nearly crying and alone in the small break room. I couldn't move or do anything because I was so shocked so I stared at the door that ick had exited not five minutes before. Slowly, I felt myself able to move again and sauntered over to the coffee maker to get Mr. Johnson his afternoon coffee before walking back to the office.

"What took you so…" Mr. Johnson stopped mid-sentence when he glanced up at me and noticed the state I was in. "Are you OK?" he asked as he jumped out of his chair and quickly crossed the room to where I was standing.

"Everything's fine," I said quietly, still trying to hold back my tears that I knew he saw.

"Did someone hurt you?" he asked while inspecting me for any type of injury before taking the coffee out of my hands and setting it on the desk before leading me to the chair opposite of his.

"Look it's nothing, sir, but I have a lot of work to do so don't worry about it," I stuttered out while avoiding his gaze and the urge to tell him everything that just happened.

"No, I won't have you working in an environment that upsets you so tell me who I need to fire," he said, while putting a comforting hand on my shoulder and giving me a reassuring smile.

"It's nothing," I said as I felt a tear slowly slide down my face and his large hand wipe it away.

"Caroline, why don't you take the rest of the day off," Mr. Johnson said quietly as a look of shock spread across my face. Mr. Johnson never gave people the day off for any reason with no exceptions so it took me by surprise when he said I could.

"Sir, I couldn't possibly do that when I have a lot of work to do," I said still in a state of shock as he flashed his million dollar smile.

"Science can wait because right now you need some time to yourself," he said pulling me up by the hand and smiling while staring deeply into my eyes.

"Sir, I'd rather not go home. It's more fun here," I protested as he grabbed my purse and jacket, trying to shove them into my hands and force me out the door.

"Then I'll take you out to lunch," he replied, turning around to grab his coat and lock up his office as I tried to get over my surprise, I guess I should stop being surprised about the men around here and the way they act. That could be a hard thing to do considering 90 percent of the employees are male so I guess anything can happen at Aperture Laboratories.

**Well here is the chapter sorry I didn't make it longer but I only have a little while to write. Next time I will write about the lunch date so make sure you tell me how you like this story (or don't like it but why would you read the fourth chapter if you don't like it).**


End file.
